


Miscellaneous gravity falls Smut

by zero_kun



Series: m.G.F.S. c. [2]
Category: Gravity Falls, ParaNorman (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Content approved by S.C.A.R., Drunk Sex, Gay Sex, Incest, Lots of dipford, M/M, Molestation, One chapter of parapines, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rape, Rutting, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome - M/M/M, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Underage Sex, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-08-18 20:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8174192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zero_kun/pseuds/zero_kun
Summary: These are snippets of smut from my other works.This is a collection of all the miscellaneous smut from my smaller gravity falls fics





	1. Golden drunk

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy the smut ;) These are snippets of smut from my other works.
> 
> This is a collection of all the miscellaneous smut from my smaller gravity falls fics.

Bill Cipher follows like a cat stalking it's pray. Dipper throws back a shot of vodka to a small cheering crowd. Dipper's eye catches Bill in the crowd, giving him a look over while taking a second shot. Dipper notes his golden locks of perfectly styled hair, his skinny but muscular yet some how feminine physique and most definitely notes his plump ass in tight black skinny jeans.

Dipper barely manages to get to the sexy man before stumbling and nearly falls on his face, grabbing onto the table for support.

Smooth, he thought to himself, smooth.

"Shit you're hot." he told the person bluntly.

"I'm Bill, and you are Pine Tree." Bill gets out of his mouth before giggling uncontrollably.

Dipper tosses back another shot of vodka, and sighs in relief as he drinks his stress away. "I'm not Pine Tree.. Oh god that makes sense.. I think.. I'm Dipper."

Somewhere in the back of Dipper's mind he knows that he's going to be overly hungover tomorrow, and this was a huge mistake, he had fucking exams, but he couldn't resist, he says yes to Bill's offer to go to his dorm.

He waves his hand vaguely at Wendy, saying in a slurred voice "goodbye."

When they get to Bill's room, the first thing Bill does is offer Dipper some more champagne, and Dipper says yes.

He doesn't know that Bill wants him all liquored up and fuck him.

Bill tells him that they were going to experiment, and Dipper figures it's going to be something innocent.

But when the golden man pushes him onto the plush bed of his, he nearly screams in happiness, he's been in college for a few months, and he's sex deprived as fuck.

Bill presses his lips roughly against Dipper's, and as he's gasping he snatches the opportunity to shove his tongue down Dipper's throat.

For a moment they're two boys grinding against each other, sweaty and moaning as Bill slowly but surely gains the role as the dominant one.

Dipper gasps as Bill excruciatingly slowly nips and kisses along his jaw. He's hard as fuck and barely able to keep himself from crying in frustration.

Bill finally lifts his neon yellow shirt, and sits up just to take off his own.

"Oh my god he has abs." Dipper admires.

Bill smirks as he feels something poking at his thigh, his head slowly travelling down to Dipper's chest, and wrapped his lips around the nipple as it hardened and did the same with the other. 

Lust all consuming bill, desire all consuming Dipper. "Please don't make me wait." Dipper begs, shimmying out of his pants and underpants exposing his hard, dripping erection.

Bill in turn begins to suck on Dipper's decently sized meat while carefully inserting his index finger inside of him.

Dipper In his drunken state, all the sensation start to blur together in a euphoric ecstasy. The room goes dark and the bed disappears, only him and bill are in endless void.

Dipper tries to focus on the unique and unforgettable feel of being penetrated as Bill has his rough ways with the semi conscious man. The head of Bill's thick cock violently thrashes against the impaired man's prostate.

Waves of pleasure rock there bodies, muscles stain, sweat drips, cum leaks from and pools on Dipper. He is a wasted mess.


	2. Ford's BDSM

"Ford." "Grunkle Ford." Norman and Dipper call out respectfully. The two wonder though his dimly lit lab. Norman finally has time for Ford's physical and Dipper just wants to tag along. Ford's lab is much more expansive since they remodeled the portal room. Finally coming across a door with light coming from the bottom they hear sounds of pain.

"That sounds like Ford he must be hurt!" Dipper says in concern, busting through the door with Norman right behind him.

What they see is indeed a sight to behold, Ford is butt ass naked strapped into a machine in an X pose with his arms and legs held in place by metal claps. The machine's robotic tentacles are stimulating all of his androgynous areas ears, neck, nipples and navel. A dildo attached to the device is continuously thrusting in and out of him while a flesh light like device is pumping his engorged cock.

"Ah! Get out!" Ford yells, in embarrassment and shock from the interruption. "...No." Norman replies, with a fiendish grin and tightening jeans.

"Norman?" Dipper says, in a questioning tone unable to take his eyes off his grunkle. "You said you wonder what it was like blowing him right well now's your chance." Norman mentions, going over to the control panel of the machine. "Both of you ge....mgh" "Activating ball gag." The computer announces, Norman quickly learning how to operate it.

"Boy anus disengaged." The computer says, moving the flesh light away from Ford's dripping appendage. Dipper can't believe this is happening, he's literally living out one of his fantasies. He sucks in Ford's bulbus head, Ford watches powerlessly.

Norman comes over to Dipper and purrs in his ear. "Let's have a naughty three way with your grunkle." He says sensually. Dipper's dick strains against his underwear.

Horniness, hormones and a teenage sex drive along with Ford at their mercy, creates a very intense, hot and heavy atmosphere in Ford's secret sex dungeon.

Really it's just one room but it has all the equipment as seedy B.D.S.M. slave dungeon would have.

"Yes." Dipper answers muffled, still blowing his grunkle.

"Judging by the assortment of whips you have here, I'm guessing you like to be punished." Norman comments, looking at the variety of whips up on the wall.

Norman picks one up, it's a long and flexible stick with a leather pad at the end much like a riding crop. He walks over to the other two smacking it against his hand on the way over as naughty thoughts race through his mind, he decides to explore his more dominant side.

Norman gives Dipper a quick swat on his butt more so playfully. "Close off now, so Ford you've been a naughty, dirty old man and you need to be punished." Norman orders then teases Ford. "Um Norman?" Dipper questions, just standing there naked, his needy cock twitching.

"Ah right rules ok listen up I will only say this once, you will address me as master, you will not speak unless spoken to, you will do as I say, you may not touch your self unless I say so, any deviations from these rules will result in punishment. Oh and the safe word is apple. Got it?" Norman says laying down the law.

"Yes." Dipper replies.

"Yes what?" Norman says raising the whip.

"Yes Master." Dipper corrects

"Good you may go back to sucking."

Norman then takes his own clothes off and hits a few buttons on the control panel rotating Ford allowing better access to the man's ass, he then smacks Ford leaving a nice red mark.

Ford's eyes roll back into his head, this is a dream come true two young boys at once, he is in painful bliss. Norman processed to give hard smacks on both butt cheeks. "Cum in your nephew's mouth, I think he's waited long enough, Dipper drink all of your dirty grunkle's cum. Norman commands.

"M-master nothing is coming."

"Oh I'll fix that." Norman replies, giving Ford two quick slaps to his balls from behind with his whip.

Ford unloads all of his seed in ten mighty spurts into and down Dipper's mouth and throat. Ford's member deflates after such a agonizing climax.

Ford gets Norman's attention with a muffled but still recognizable "Master."

"Yes what is it?" Norman inquires, going over to the control panel.

"Ball gag disengaged."

'Master if may make a suggestion there's a shot option use it on me." Ford breathlessly suggests and grunts because Norman strikes him for speaking out of turn the first time.

"Very well you took you punishment like a good boy so I'll reward you." Norman says activating the shot.

"Experiment 618 erection serum engaged." The computer announces in its robotic voice.

It doesn't take long for Ford's dick to get fully hard once more. Feeling a bit of pity for making Dipper with for release he decides to treat him to something special. Norman hits a few more buttons and the machine Ford is still strapped in to twists and rotates like a gyroscope putting Ford on his back.

"Dipper sit on his cock you may pleasure yourself as you do so. Norman orders.

"Yes master, thank you master." Dipper replies, hopping on Ford impaling himself on his mighty rod, stoking his needy member.

Norman then sits on Ford's face and commands. "Now you are going eat my ass and like it."

"Of course master." Ford says lapping, licking and tongue fucking Norman's anus.

Dipper and Norman are facing each other on Ford, Dipper is bouncing on Ford's cock as Norman moans getting a very skilled rim job.

"Stop touching yourself and suck my cock, you may continue to ride Ford's cock." Norman orders, his breath hitching between gasps.

Dipper leans down still grinding himself on Ford and starts to suck, lick and nibble on Norman's rock hard cock.

Soon all three are on the edge of biological ecstasy, orgasm growing ever closer, the writhing bodies shake as waves of pleasure rock them to there very core.


	3. Dipper's gets molested

The icy cold air, however, keeps sleep at bay for them, and after about an hour, Ford notices Dipper violently shivering. "Dipper, you're shaking like a leaf," Ford calls out from the darkness. "I'm fine." Dipper contests. "Dipper, come here and sleep in my sleeping bag, sharing each other's body warmth should make it easier to sleep." Ford orders and explains. "..." Dipper doesn't say anything as he crawls over to Ford's side, he hears a long zipping sound as Ford opens his bag allowing access.

The teenager snuggles in next to the much older man. Dipper likes the intimate nature of sharing body heat with his mentor. The trust, compassion, solicitude, and safety Dipper feels from Ford is very comforting along with his tender warmth from Ford wrapping his arm around Dipper. He feels Ford's large hand feel and caress his chest through his shirt and ever so slowly moving down to his stomach. Dipper is surprised when his hand keeps going lower.

"You're a good boy Dipper." Ford says quietly as he lightly fondles Dipper's teenage privates. Dipper thickly swallows as his member starts to swell from the stimulation. "You're definitely not a kid anymore," Ford says as he strokes Dipper's hardening member through his pants and rubbing his own bludging erection against Dipper's backside.

Dipper squeezes his eyes shut with all his strength, unable to move like a deer in headlights. However, Dipper was not fearful but something in his mind breaks at that moment, on some level he likes and enjoys this and also making Ford happy, but Dipper knows this is wrong... he's torn.

'Gravity falls is full of secrets; this is just one more right?' Dipper thinks to himself, rationalizing the abuse. "Ahhh.." Dipper moans, letting out a small gasping cry as he orgasms, a sinful wave of pleasure echoes arched his entire body. Ford is soon after, letting out a guttural moan as he rubs against Dipper to completion.

Ford then quickly falls asleep. Dipper, however, stays up contemplating the event that just transpired. completely forgetting about the bitter temperature and storm outside. Dipper does end up falling asleep although be it after some time.


	4. The rape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rape trigger warning! All others enjoy

Now inside the erected tent Dipper finally comes up with an answer, Ford is ready and all ears looking at Dipper analyzing. "From my notes," Dipper begins, before pausing to thickly swallow, "I can conclude that the troop of Yetis has a male dominated hierarchy structure," Dipper says meekly and waits in anticipation for a response from Ford.

"Excellent deduction of a great observation. Good work, Dipper." Ford says, impressed and with much affection shown in his voice. Dipper blushes, knowing he likes the warm, fuzzy feeling he gets when Ford compliments him, feeling butterflies flutter in his stomach and balls. Dipper's young manhood starts to strain noticeably against his pants.

"Come over here, Dipper, I'll help you with that." Ford says from a sitting position, noticing Dipper's fifteen-year-old boner. Dipper slowly, rigidly, and reluctantly walks the few feet over to Ford. "Undo your belt," Ford commands. Dipper quietly and nervously compiles, fidgeting with his buckle. As he unbuckles his pants, they fall to the ground.

Now standing in front of Ford in his T-shirt and boxers, pants around his ankles his cock harder than it has ever been, precum makes a wet spot appear on his boxers. Ford grabs the boy by his hips pulling him closer then moving his skilled hands around to Dipper's butt, his six fingers dive beneath his elastic band gripping Dipper's supple ass as he pulls down Dipper's underwear. Dipper's big dipper springs forth from its clothed confines.

Quicker than Dipper could blink Ford's mouth was around his throbbing dick. The hungry, relentlessly nature of the harsh suction of his first blow job is too much and it doesn't take long for the boy to blow his load. "Good. Now it's time to return the favor, so get on all fours," Ford says as he swallows, getting to his knees and undoing his own belt.

Dipper obeyed the command, ignoring the sick twisting pit of disgust in his belly. Ford takes hold of the boy's hips, lining up the smaller boy's entrance to his thickly swollen member briefly admiring the tight puckered ring of muscle before impaling the poor boy, with zero preparation or care.

Dipper feels nothing but intense searing pain. "No, stop it, get it out!" Dipper yells out in agony. It feels like Dipper's flesh is going to rip and tear. Dipper tries to crawl away but Ford holds him there thrusting, relentlessly pounding at Dipper's red, raw, bleeding rear. "Please take it out, it hurts!" Dipper whimpers out. Soon the pain dulls and is mostly replaced by pleasure when Ford starts to repeatedly hit Dipper's sweet spot, bashing his prostate gland.

Dippr's body betrays him he gets hard again. "See, I knew you would like it. It takes time is all," Ford comments as he grabs and strokes Dipper's hard-on. With a few more thrusts Ford ejaculates into Dipper as reaches his second sinful orgasm. Ford slowly pulls out leaving a sickening unnatural pink colored mixture of blood and semen at his entrance.

Dipper crawls over to his sleeping bag exhausted both mentally and physically, sore like a thousand knives had just ripped through him. Then he hears words being uttered from his rapist.

"You did a great job. I'm sure with practice we can have more fun all winter." Ford says while giving a sick, perverted smile. Dipper doesn't respond. He doesn't know how to.

'Practice, all winter.' Dipper thinks as curls up into a small ball of shame, guilt, regret and self-pity in his sleeping bag.

Dipper didn't get one minute of sleep that night.


	5. Take this D for that A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper's in college and Ford is one of his professors.

Suddenly a six finger hand snatches Dipper's paper.

"I said pencils down, no exception Dipper see me after class for detention." Ford orders strictly.

Dipper grunts and sighs putting his head down on the desk. He's so disappointed in himself he knows he bombed the exam.

Ford knew Dipper was far from straight, who is in college and he has been wanting some of that sweet incestuous college ass all year!

Dipper watches everyone else leave while Ford grades his paper first. After witch he goes around the room locking the doors and then approaches Dipper's desk.

"You got a 24% this means you will fail." Ford states, firmly.

"24% I thought I'd atleast get a 50%." Dipper says, in disbelief.

"But I can bring that 24% up to a low but believable 81% if you help me out with this." Ford offers, placing his clothed erection on the desk.

Dipper has always found Ford to be attractive in certain ways and seeing no other options he agrees and consents to his naughty deal.

"Ok." Dipper answers massaging the others bulge while still sitting at the desk. "Get up and bend over the desk." Ford commands, need a gruff and needy tone.

He does as he is told and feels a hand pull down his pants and underwear and hears a zipper sound.

Ford pulls out his throbbing dick and inserts a finger to kindly loosen up Dipper and finds Dipper is already loose, Ford can't wait any longer the sight of the supple young ass is to much, he goes in.

Dipper winces and grunts in pain but bears it and let's his grunkle use his hole.

Thrusting in and out Ford asks. "Are you ok it's unlike you to fail so miserably and to be honest you look like shit?"

"I went to a party yesterday and had a few drinks." Dipper explains, knowing that Ford would be fine with the whole underage drinking thing.

"Ah he probably got laid that's why he's so loose." Ford thinks.

"And and I was raped." Dipper says, tears welling.

Ford stops inside Dipper. "Tell me about it."

Kinky Ford gets turned on by rape stories.

"Um I was walk back to my dorm, it was dark, he came out of nowhere, ah." Dipper is interrupted by a moan escaping his lips as Ford hits his sweat spot.

"Continue." Ford says, breathless and on the edge of orgasm.

"He then tied my hands up push me too the ground, hit me in the head a few times then hopped on top of me and pounded into me." Dipper elaborates, cumming onto the desk.

Ford gives Dipper one final deep thrust, cumming deep inside of him. Normally he would have moaned loudly but Ford is mindful of there environment and keeps them both quite.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emo AU Dipper has dyed his hair.

The third time Tyrone comes back, he's bloody from the increasingly harsh whippings, with bruises around his neck. Ford was choking him while he was grinding, their cocks against one another. Tyrone released his nut all over himself from the auto-erotic asphyxiation.

Tyrone enters with blood on his back, cum on his belly, and a deep bruising around his neck as he looks to Dipper's bed to find him sleeping once again, angelic light from the window illuminates his soft black curls. Tyrone's heart begins to flutter just by looking at Dipper when a gust of wind comes through and slams the door behind Tyrone, waking Dipper from his beautiful, peaceful slumber.

Dipper gets up to see Tyrone and runs over to him while in his boxers. He clearly sees how fucked up Tyrone is.

"It's your turn next, right?" Tyrone asks, staring into Dipper like a mirror. The original makes some excuse and begs Tyrone to take his place just one more time.

"...I'll do this for you because I love you," Tyrone says grabbing Dipper's shoulders crashing his lips onto Dipper's.

Dipper is caught off guard at first but this kiss was different it wasn't out of lust like from grunkle Ford but love. The abruptness of the initial contact is soon replaced by a tender, loving, caring make out session with no immediate sexual advances, which was refreshing to them both.

As the making out gets more heated on his bed Dipper pops a tent in his boxers having not been touched by Ford or himself for a few days, his tanks are ready to explode. "D-do you want me to help you with that?" Tyrone asks cautiously, Dipper blushing a little. "I mean, if you want to, I'm not going to force you," he replies. Tyrone slowly unbuttoned Dipper's boxers, freeing his erection.

Their gaze never left each other's eyes as Tyrone lazily strokes Dipper's throbbing cock as he starts to kiss Dipper's neck, just below the jaw line. Dipper mewls sensually and squirms under Tyrone's touch, much in the same way as he did with Ford, but this was so different. Tyrone's love and affection is bliss in stark contrast to Ford's needy, lustful sessions. However, Dipper feels an even bigger pit of guilt growing inside. Tyrone has picked up the pace. Dipper is nearing his orgasm.

"Tyrone!" Dipper lungs heave as he climaxed. "I love you too, Tyrone."

The very next day Tyrone comes back to Dipper's room crying from another brutal session. Cuts on top of cuts that haven't had time to heal yet, bruising on top of bruising. Poor Tyrone is gripping his previously dislocated shoulder that was roughly popped back in by Ford. Dipper is the only confront Tyrone has.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my stories then please go to my profile and subscribe for updates! - Zero.
> 
> Want to join the writing group that created this work? It is full of sinful writers called Sin Corps Army Reborn! It is open to everyone! So if you want to pop in and talk to our members and maybe write with us you can! Even if you want to just try it out and you realize the group is not for you that is alright! The link is this https://discord.gg/ethNnSJ


End file.
